Surrendering
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt is the boy who lived. Puck/Kurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The idear behind this story, or the quote that I used.  
>AN: So, another Puckurt story from me. No one should be surprised. It was beta'd be the prompter, my good friend. The prompt is a SATFP (Super Awesome True Friend Prompt). We both have the same prompt for each round of SATFP. This first prompt was "Use a Harry Potter quote in a Puckurt story". So, this is my fic. Enjoy.**

Sarah leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and slight frown in her face. Her eyes tracked her brother as he paced. Puck was clearly nervous. Not only was he pacing, but he kept running his hand over his Mohawk and chewing on his thumb nail. Sarah was not amused.

Behind the door was silence.

"She's going to make him cry."

He turned on his heel, "I know."

She raised her eyebrows at how quiet and frightened he sounded. "She made Santana cry."

"I know." He wasn't making much noise, his feet were quiet on their hard-wood floor.

"Have you ever seen him cry?" She asked, curious.

"Yes."

That piqued her interest, "I know you used to bully him. Did you make him cry?"

He looked up from the floor and glared at her, "No." He paused, "He wouldn't ever cry in front of us 'Neanderthals'."

She nodded. "I can see that. So, why did he cry?" She tiled her head in question.

Puck was quiet for a length and she thought he wasn't going to answer when he said, "'member when I kept going to Temple with Nana? His dad was in the hospital and I was praying for him."

"Well done, you." Sarah stated simply. She watched him some more. He hadn't stopped moving. His eyes would glance at the silence door once in a while. "Maybe she won't make him cry."

He looked up quick, "You think?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded, "She'll probably murder him."

He pointed at her, "Shut it."

She grinned, baring her teeth. "Yeah. I see it now. It's quiet in there because she drugged his coffee. Maybe an OD. Or maybe just to knock-him out."

Growling through his teeth, he repeated himself, "Shut it."

"And then once he's unconscious," she shrugged, "who knows. Ma's creative. I wouldn't put it past her to make it look like an accident." Tilting her head, she said, "I bet it would look like an accident. I don't really see Ma as the type to have their life-time goal be going to prison for murder."

"Sarah," Puck turned to her, hands out, "Seriously?"

She shrugged.

"You're a bitch." He declared before starting his pacing again. Sarah rolled her eyes and wondered how long it would take before he got holes in his socks.

He froze when a noise came from the previously silent door. Sarah tensed up, "Was that- Ma's laughter?" She sounded horrified. "You know I had been joking right? I don't actually want her to go crazy and murder him. I _like _him."

He hadn't started moving yet, just stared at the door. After a second, he turned to Sarah, eyes wide, "Wait. I hear _his_ laughter as well as _hers._"

Sarah felt her mouth open and close a few times, trying to say something before managing, "But what does that mean?"

The door slowly opened, Sarah felt as if they were in a bloody, horror movie. She would be the last to die because she was the pretty young girl. That gave her some hope.

Miriam and Kurt walked out the room, giggling together. She whispered in awe to Puck, "It's the boy who lived."

He looked healthy, the only tears in his eyes were from the laughter. He looked pleased with himself. Miriam looked proud and cheerful. She had her hand on Kurt's shoulder in an affectionate, motherly way.

Sarah was afraid. Miriam was a loving mother, but she didn't show it much. She was as protective as a lioness with her cubs. More than. She tended to not show her love as a normal mother would. Puck and Sarah didn't mind, they knew how she showed her affection, they were used to it.

But the protection streak - that was what should have reared it's ugly head today. She's frightened off anyone Puck had ever brought home, anyone Sarah had brought home. Even their friends, not just their potential dates.

And Miriam and Kurt were being friendly with each other.

Miriam approved.

She never approved.

What fresh hell was this?

Kurt turned to a stunned Puck, "Noah, I don't know what you meant," he just started, as if picking up a conversation from days ago where it had let off, "you're mom is a wonderful woman. Not a she-devil."

Sarah pointed, voice almost yelling, "He speaks in tongues."

Miriam turned a Don't Be Silly Glare on her, "Now hush."

"He isn't crying." Puck said, then looked at Kurt, "You aren't crying."

"Was I supposed to be?" Kurt asked, confused.

"She makes everyone cry." Puck stated, "When I had football buddies over - before joining Glee - when I had them over for some practice, she made them cry. All of them."

Kurt turned to Miriam who smirked in response to her son's statement, "You are my hero."

"As well I should be." Miriam replied in a playful tone.

"I don't understand-"

Miriam gave Don't Be An Idiot Glare, "Did you want me to make him cry?"

"Well, no." He looked down at his feet.

"Then I'd stop mentioning it." Her tone cut a bit.

Puck nodded. "Of course."

Kurt came over to stand by Puck and he and Miriam gave each other a nod before Miriam took her leave. Kurt patted Puck on the back, "Opened with complimenting her coffee."

"You sneaky bastard." Sarah said, approval in her voice.

Kurt grinned, "Sarah, I _love_ how you've styled your hair today."

"You smooth bastard." Sarah laughed, knowing that he was pulling the same trick as he had with her mother. "I already approve of you."

"Shoo." Puck gave his I Want Some Alone Time Glare so she shot back her You'll Pay For This Glare before leaving.

"Well," Kurt said, putting his arms around Puck, making his boyfriend follow suit, "your family approves of me."

"As Sarah said when you came out of the room, 'You're the boy who lived'." Puck agreed. "No one has survived intact after having a conversation like that with her."

Kurt nodded, "I'm talented like that."


End file.
